The Divore
by Ms.A.Axe
Summary: When Tony and Steve run into each other after four years of being apart, how do they both react? Maybe it wouldn't be so bad if Tony wasn't so drunk.
1. Chapter 1

**This at the moment is a one shot. I'm just testing it out and seeing the response I get from it – if it's any good then I'm going to write a full project centred around a post-divorce universe. Not sure whether I'd have it canon universe or no powered au, yet. ANYWAY read the 'snippet' tell me what you think, and whether it should just stay as a one-shot, or I should turn it into a longer running story.**

This was not going to plan. Well actually, what was his plan? At first it had been to go to the Expo, meet and greet, then leave. Then STEVE had to turn up, and then the plan had changed to, convince his perfect ex-husband and his perfect new wife that he was happy and then what, leave? Well, whatever it had been, it was not this. Not ending up drunk, without Pepper, stumbling home…only to get lost… and to find himself in the lobby of a hotel… a very nice hotel… alone, at 3 am.

Why this hotel? Why had his drunken mind chosen this hotel?

Oh crap.

That was why.

He wasn't alone. Sharon, Sharon Rogers, was sat across from him. Firmly awaiting her husband's arrival back to their hotel. Why did they have to be staying at the most expensive hotel anyway? She was a failure, well not a failure, pretty damn successful. One of the best agents at S.H.E.I.L.D, but that did not take away the fact that she was nowhere near good enough for Steve Rogers.

Worst thing was… she was. She was better than Tony anyway.

She hadn't noticed him yet. And his drunken mind was telling him that if he just sunk further into the couch…then maybe…

'Mr Stark?' Dammit.

'Mr Stark…?' She asked a second time, now approaching Tony to sit beside him. 'I didn't realise you two were staying here. What about your tower?'

'Us two…' Tony mumbled. 'Oh Pepper. Yeah, she. I. Er, We… we're good.' He sniffed, turning away from her and closed his eyes. He really wasn't in to mood today.

'Tony, what are you doing here?' A stern and yet understanding voice came from behind Tony, and besides him he could feel Sharon get up off the couch.

'Darling, I think he's had one too many, perhaps you can take him up stairs, get him cleaned up? I'll join you later, once this is over.' He didn't need to open his eyes to know Sharon was gesturing to him.

A muffled groan of agreement and some shuffling of feet and suddenly someone was sat beside him on the couch again.

'Go away Steve.'

'Tony, you've drunk a lot tonight. This is the worse I've ever seen you, come on, we need to get you sobered up.'

'Always with orders. Always.'

He heard a muffled laugh. 'Always.' One of Steve's great big paws hauled him up the stairs.

Once there Tony could make out, being manhandled on top of something hard and wooden... oh this was how it was going to go? Maybe if he was sober he'd say no, maybe refuse... who was he kidding he'd never refuse Steve. The things he'd like to do to that-

'Drink this.' Tony opened his eyes. Oh, that was disappointing. He was sat in.. a sink.

'I'm not drinking the water Steve.' Tony stared deadpanned at Steve, who was currently holding a bottle of, to Tony's dismay, non-alcoholic contents.

Steve sighed, a slight grin on his face. For a moment it felt like old times. Then Steve's smile faltered and he turned away. Tony felt like crying.

'Why don't you love me anymore?' He hadn't meant to say it out loud. But then, he hadn't meant to drink so much damn alcohol.

'What?' Steve sounded startled, and turned back to Tony who was sat, slumped against the bathroom sink now.

Then the tears came. Tony couldn't stop them, he didn't try to. He'd cried before, not since the divorce, and not before the marriage, at least, he hadn't cried properly. But now it was different, Steve wouldn't swoop down and hold him in his arms and press his head against his chest like he used to. Steve would just stand and look at him as he wept.

'Tony…' Steve pained. Not wanting to approach him in fear of what would happen but not wanting to leave for the same reason.

'I thought you could. You knew everything!' Tony whined, heartbroken. 'YOU TOLD ME YOU'D LOVE ME FOREVER. YOU PROMISED.' He was screaming now. 'And then you left. Like everyone does. You broke your promise, you BROKE ME.' His heartbroken sobs, now laced with anger became more furious.

'Tony, I couldn't stay. You know I couldn't.'

'You could have. You could have unpacked your things, you could have… but noooo meet some blonde why don't you. Little Mrs Sharon Rogers, so pretty and perfect, and dumb, and boring.'

'Tony, she's not that bad and you know it.'

'Ignorance is bliss did I tell you that?'

'STOP IT TONY.' This was new, even when Tony was drunk Steve had never gotten angry. 'She's great and I love her and SHE loves ME.'

'I love you…'

'Yes, well, she doesn't cheat.' Steve spat at Tony. Dumbfounded, Tony stayed quiet as Steve bent over him and let loose with his feelings. 'I hope it was worth it, Tony. I hope ruining our marriage was worth it for a little fondle and play with that leggy model.'

'Steve, you can't still be angry-'

'Angry? I'm not angry Tony. I am pained. I am in SO much pain. And you put me here.' Tears had begun to roll down Steve's face now. 'You had vows too.'

The two men looked at each other. Each one studying their ex-husband's face. Steve said he was not angry, but there was a clear sign of hatred in his eyes. Hating Tony for breaking his heart, hating Tony for still making him love him, hating Tony because in all honesty, he could never hate Tony.

Tony couldn't handle the amount of emotion Steve was laying on him at that point. The mass of love and caring, covered by the clear signs of despise. So Tony Stark did what he did best. He pushed away, and pretended and lied.

'I hate you too.' It was the only thing Tony could think to say, his drunken mind taking over.

A sarcastic 'huff' from Steve was the only retaliation. 'I will ALWAYS love you Mr Anthony Stark.' A kiss pressed to his forehead was all Tony received before he blacked out.

**Tell me what you thought - one shot or full length novel? ;) Review or private message me with your comments and ideas.**


	2. AN

**It's up! Go to my profile and click 'Mistakes' and that is the long-novel version of this snippet. Tell me what you think!**

**Axe.**


End file.
